boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Falltz/Ultraz Chapter Plot
Gameplay 'The Beginning.' We find Ultraz walking around when he finds "you" and start to question him "HEY! YOU OVER THERE" yells out Ultraz to "you" "what, who are you" says "you" "my name is Ultraz, I've been trying to find you for around a week now, I was thinking someone by the name of Kadee would of killed you. but it looks like you're a ok amigo!" "you" then looks at him as if Ultraz is a complete weirdo "Whelp, I need to at least find out if that is the real 'you' and not some phony" you then fight Ultraz He has three skills that he uses (Skill #1) he jumps into the air Once he lands he says "Watch out!" he then starts shooting around himself. Only managing to do one spin before needing to reload his pistols. Making bullets going into every single direction of the stage. He is moving slowly in the direction he was normally facing. (Skill #2) He jumps into the air shooting down a large bullet, This bullet then explodes into normal bullets. This move is not very powerful as the bullets are small so they won't cause a huge amount of damage unlike the large bullet that he shoots first. (Skill #3) He starts to then shoot his pistols at a three round burst, these will be extremely powerful at close range. He can only shoot his guns twice before needing to do a "reload" to then shoot once more. you then defeat Ultraz and then he says "IT TRUELY IS 'YOU'" Ultraz then takes out a piece of paper and writes something down "well now we need to find this place, I hope we don't have to look for a year" then it'll be night time since after looking around. 'Take down the door!' Then finding the home which took all day. "Oh, are those robots up there? You might want to clear that out, we might also have to break into the house. As you can see by the big door that looks like it sealed. Lets try to use out abilities to break down the door!" you then have to break down a door that has 75k hp and will be attacked by robots that appear in groups of 4. Once breaking down the door you'll have to find Flare's area, Which can be seen from breaking the front. 'inextinguishable flames' You'll then be confronted by Flare in his fiery dome which he calls hell "Well Well Well Welly Well Welll, if wasn't my pal Ultraz" says flare to Ultraz "I have come to save you! Aren't you happy?" replies Ultraz flare then throws his sword at Ultraz "well I could just leave you here and leave just let me live" says Ultraz "I'm gonna have a fun time making sure you won't live anymore" flare booms before going into the fight. He uses four skills (Skill #1) Flare throws his sword, leaving a line of fire behind it. If the player walks over the fire he starts to take damage over time as they are on fire. The flames will burn the player for 5 seconds. Doing 25 damage to them. (Skill #2) Flare creates a large fireball and uses his sword as bat to strike causing to circle around the area that bring out a line of fire, The fire will stay up for 2.5 seconds on the ground and will light the player on fire for 2 seconds dealing 10 damage per second. (Skill #3) Flare jumps into the sky aiming his sword down at a random player. He then shoots down on fire, Killing the player if he collides with them, if they dash away but are still close to flare, They will then be hurt by the quake that he leaves behind. Which will deal 50% of their hp. (Skill #4) Flare starts to go towards the player in a spinning motion, But he can only move in one direction. As he is spinning and is not able to see where he is going while spinning. It is a one hit kill if hit by his blade. you then defeat him and you then move onto the next room. 'Summoner of the Dead' Which is the middle area Silf will be in the middle area where he watches "you" come in and he traps in him in there locking all ways to get out its a two floor fight first floor has one generator and Silf can feel your presence he then sends out minions to destroy you while you are breaking the generator you then go into the fight with Silf at only 666,666 hp this is where you find two other generators and Silf along with a huge cage that he opens releasing tons of zombies and undead soldiers out to fight you after then destroying the two generators Silf goes into his shadow mode, He jumps down from where he was watching the whole fight, he then does his first attack. (Attack #1) Silf will start slashing away at the player, this will send a projectile at the player, it will not be homing it'll just be a normal projectile that will go straight forward. Once you have done 50k damage to him, he then goes to his second Attack which is also combined with his first attack, Which makes it very difficult but still possible. (Attack #2) Silf goes back to safety releasing out more stronger minions to attack the players. Only 10 will be sent out at a time, after 10. Silf will try to do his first attack twice then the attack will repeat. The minions have 5k hp each. After you deal around 50k damage to him, he will then start to do his 3rd attack which is also has basic melee attacks with his axe combined with it. (Attack #3) Silf will be in the fight where he will charge a series of orbs that he'll send out at the player/players (the amount of orbs depends on how many players there are in the server) but after each shot he will have to charge it to be used once more. before he does his fourth and final attack. Silf starts to talk to "you" he says. "This is my final move, this move will make sure to put you at a never ending slumber, but for I. I hope I also stay in the slumber, for all the wrong I've done in my life." (Attack #4) Silf will start to charge up a final move, This move will shoot into the middle of the arena, if they player(s) don't dodge they will lose two lives. Once doing this move Silf will then leave himself to be eliminated by the player(s) that are still alive. Then after he does the move if there are at players still alive he says "I've done all that I have tried to do. Take my life and let me see for the wrong doing I have done in my life for what I greatly regret. There is no more feeling best then saying hello to your family up in the heavens, But I won't meet them for I am going to hell, as I killed them with my cold and bloodied hands I am sorry. Goodbye. But, before I go. Please fill out my final request, I want you to end me" "You" will then look at him, "Why would I kill a warrior like you? You seem like you could help me." Silf then looks up at "You" holding out his axe. "I wish for some sleep, one that... Will never end, so will you please take me out like a warrior and make sure its in one swing. This is my first and final request." "You" will then take him out from away of the screen, which is focused on Ultraz. He's looking around, then all the doors open. "Holy! That just scared the living day lights out of me! Well we should keep going forward, I think I see someone." 'Completely Empty' You then will leave the arena to a cliff, at the edge of the cliff stands Void, "I see you took out my brother, It was a shame. But he went out like a warrior. I won't try to kill you, but lets spar. We'll see if you have any strength to maybe beat me in a real fight!" Void will then go forward to attack you. Once you've dealt 200k hp to void, he will then start to do his four skills that go in order. (Skill #1) Void makes a shadow of him self which will then shoot out a slice from his sword at the player. This will do a one hit kill if hit from it. After then doing 200k to void he will move to his second Skill. (Skill #2) Void will duplicate himself, then using those shadows or duplications to attack the player or slash at the player. They'll deal less damage than what void would normally do and will disappear after being damaged or after they attack and kill a player. After then doing another 200k to Void he will then send out his third skill which is combined with his first skill, but he will mainly do only melee attacks while it is up. (Skill #3) Void will darken up the arena with a mist, the closer you are the easier it is to see. This will mean ballers and piercers will have to place aggressively and not sit back. While in the mist Void's attack speed will increase as if it was a phase. While Void is at 200k hp he will then start to do his fourth skill. Which has a cool down to it. (Skill #4) he will remove his mist to use this attack, He will not be able to use any other skill while this one is going. Void will send out orbs if a orb hits the player, it will spawn in a duplicate to slash away at them, this can be easily dodged since it'll take time for the duplicate/shadow to actually swing. The slash will do 50% of the players hp and the Orb will also do 50%. Once he reaches 50k he then says "The sparing we've done it has thrilled me! I shall go into a stronger form so that we can spar even bet-." Then a large purple beam goes thru his chest kill him on the spot. 'The Final Match' "You've done well my Child, But you're just a baby. So I will have to end this fight for you." Says a unknown voice. Out of no where Galax will appear and start to attack you off the bat with out any warning other than the dialog from before. He has two different modes, starts off at his ranged mode sending out energy beams at you. He has only five skills the he can use to kill the player. He has two for ranged, two for melee. (Skill #1) Galax will make pillars of light appear on random places on the map to kill the player, these will be highlighted by a light green market on the night leafy ground. This attack will kill them on impact (Skill #2) Galax will start to shoot out a bunch of orb like bullets, it'll be like homing orbs that will do 25% damage each orb if they don't dodge them. The amount of orbs depends on how many players there are in the server. Then after dealing half of his damage he will then change to his melee mode. He will be able to hurt and damage players from a decent range, but these punches will only do 15% damage each hit. (Skill #3) Galax does a upper cut that will kill the player if hit by the punch, once he goes up into the air he will then punch the ground while he lands, this will make a quake that can kill the player if they are in its decently small range. (Skill #4) Galax will grab a player and punch him a couple of times then after throwing him on the ground and blast him point blank in the head. Once getting him down to 25k will make him to do his fifth and final skill. (Skill #5) This is Galax's Final move, Galax uses all of his power to rapidly punch the players during this it'll have a decent range so he can hit ranged and melee classes. The punches do 25% each punch, He doesn't stop until he is defeated. He does this skill while saying "USELESS THERE IS NO WAY A MEER MORTAL CAN DEFEAT A GOD LIKE ME, I HAVE DECEND BEYOND MORTALS I AM YOUR ONE AND ONLY GOD. FOR I CAN NOT BE KILLED!" he goes into a desperate like state and starts to use all of his other skills to kill you. The lower the hp he has the less damage he deals by 100 hp he will barely do any damage. then a blinding light covers the screen next all you see is Galax as a normal man in a lab coat blonde hair and wearing thick black glasses "you" then looks at Ultraz and then says "This is the guy you've been hunting down for nearly four months now?" then Ultraz puts his hands to his head and yells "NANI?! THIS ISN'T REALLY HAPPENING NOW IS IT? THIS ISN'T HOW THIS FIGHT WAS SUSPOSE TO GO" "you" then signals Ultraz to do what he came here to do then Ultraz walks towards the Galax who is laying on the floor crawling away "Nonono you don't have to do this to me! I was just trying to live my life you know! I didn't mean any of that destroying and killing you stuff! haha..." Ultraz then puts his gun up to his head then says "Dorarara you've brought me into this world I don't know of so now you've got to go with your 'children' you bloody mad scientist using them for your dirty work as just cheap ways to get out of crimes and doing stuff, You disgust me to be gone with you" He then shoots Galax, just for the sun to come up. 'End' "Welp, if you want you can come over to my place to eat and rest. I feel I might be someone you might want to contact. Or maybe not! But at least come over to my place, I hate being lonely." says Ultraz to "You" "Well, Sure but I don't know what the champions will say if they saw I sneaked away from them. To fight some enemies that didn't even mean much to me." Ultraz then just looks at "You" with a face of disappointment. "Alright, fine ill go..." replies "You" just for Ultraz to make a happy face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" the end Category:Blog posts